1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the optimization of methods and formulations for zonal isolation for vertical, deviated, and horizontal oil and gas wells using blast furnace slag cement.
2. Description of Prior Art
The general procedure of drilling an oil or gas well includes drilling a borehole using a drilling fluid. Subsequent to drilling the borehole, casing is run into the well and a cement slurry is placed in the annulus between the outside of the casing and the borehole wall. Typically, the cement slurry is placed in the annulus using a successive fluid displacement technique. In this technique, the cement is first pumped into the casing. Another fluid, often drilling fluid or water, is pumped behind the cement to space it out the bottom of the casing and up into the annulus between the casing and the borehole wall. The cement slurry is usually raised to a point above the uppermost section of the formations to be isolated and may be raised into the annulus between the casing string being cemented and a previously cemented casing.
Once placed, the purpose of the cement slurry is to harden in the annulus and provide an effective seal between the casing and the borehole. The hardened cement sheath prevents or inhibits communication of fluids between the various formations penetrated by the wellbore. Conditions providing zonal isolation of the cement is in contact with the casing and provides mechanical support and resistance to axial movement through the shear bond developed between the interfaces of cement and pipe and cement and formation.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,679 dealt with an improvement in the bonding of the cement to the casing and borehole surfaces. This improvement was realized through the use of a cement comprising drilling fluid and blast furnace slag. This has proven to be an effective cementing technique and is rapidly gaining commercial acceptance. However, the formulation and design methodology for blast furnace slag cement and drilling fluid-blast furnace slag cements are presently not well defined. Requirements for slurry and hardened material properties are generally the same as Portland cement for a specific set of well conditions. The most effective way to formulate blast furnace slag cements or drilling fluid-blast furnace slag slurries and to obtain the desired properties is not completely understood by the art. Accordingly, the present invention is directed toward overcoming these and other problems in the art.